Daijoubu?
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang detektif yang rela melepaskan profesinya demi keluarganya. Ia begitu menikmati hari-harinya selepas menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, hingga Karin meninggalkannya untuk seorang buronan. Bukan keinginan Karin untuk melarikan diri bersama pria kriminalis, ia yakin. Ia pun percaya bahwa Karin akan pulang, karena sejoli merpati itu tidak mau meninggalkan rumah mereka.


Kesibukan menjelang klimaks _Gion Matsuri_ sudah tampak di sepanjang jalan menuju salah satu kuil di Kyoto. Karin selalu ingin kabur dari Suigetsu setiap berpapasan dengan polisi yang sedang melakukan patroli. Ia ingin berlari menghampiri pemelihara keamanan berseragam biru tua tersebut dan mengatakan bahwa Suigetsu adalah buronan yang sedang mereka buru. Lagipula ini bukan di Tokyo. Jika usahanya berhasil, Suigetsu tidak akan bisa serta merta mencelakai Sasuke dan Zen andaikata pria kriminalis itu berhasil melarikan diri lagi. Terlebih jika polisi kembali sukses meringkukkan Suigetsu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mencari penginapan sebelum hujan." Suigetsu memecahkan keheningan sembari mengintip langit dari balik topi hitamnya. Menurut ramalan cuaca, seharusnya musim hujan telah berakhir karena sudah memasuki musim panas. Namun, awan hitam bergulung membentuk mendung sejak mereka tiba di Kyoto.

Karin menurut saja. Ia yakin Suigetsu tidak akan mencelakainya selama ia tidak berulah. Untuk saat ini ia akan menjadi wanita yang manis dan penurut. Jujur saja kakinya sangat pegal meski tidak mengenakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi. Berjalan kaki dari stasiun juga membuat perutnya sedikit kram. Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang pas untuk melancarkan aksinya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: ****OC, ****diusahakan tidak terlalu OoC tapi ********kepribadian seseorang dapat berubah karena kelahiran anak****, sekuel dari Setsunai Koi Monogatari yang juga masih berhubungan dengan Koi Monogatari, mungkin masih ada sedikit Crime(?)  
**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Daijoubu?**

* * *

.

.

.

Zen tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat ayahnya tampak sangat terpuruk. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyahut panggilannya, apalagi menganggap keberadaannya. Ia masih terpaku di belakang sofa, tidak berani untuk mendekat. Mendengar bel dibunyikan, ia berlari kecil ke pintu depan. Pasti ibunya, ia sangat yakin.

Dugaannya terbukti benar begitu ia melihat monitor kecil di samping pintu. Segera saja ia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan wanita berseragam polisi itu masuk.

"_Touchan_ jadi aneh," adunya dengan mimik sedih, "Aku juga belum lihat _Kaachan_ pagi ini."

Selepas mengunci kembali pintu apartemen, Zen menggandeng wanita berambut _pink_ gelap itu menuju ruang tengah. Ia hanya memberikan isyarat pada ibunya agar berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Sebelum itu, wanita bernama Tayuya tersebut meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya di atas meja makan. Ia menyuruh Zen segera makan pagi, mengingat sudah pukul sembilan lebih. Tentu Zen juga sangat kelaparan karena tidak biasanya putra semata wayangnya itu meneleponnya hanya untuk meminta dibuatkan sarapan. Biasanya ia merasa tenang bila Zen tinggal bersama ayahnya, sebab dapat dipastikan bahwa Karin merawat anak itu layaknya dirinya sendiri. Namun, mendengar penuturan Zen via telepon tadi, ia jadi menerka ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sasuke…."

Pria itu baru menoleh setelah pundaknya ditepuk pelan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lesu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian," balas Tayuya sembari menduduki tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustrasi seraya menghela napas berat. "… Karin meninggalkanku," lirihnya, "Dia pergi dengan Houzuki Suigetsu."

Kening Tayuya mengernyit. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Apalagi mengingat Suigetsu termasuk dalam daftar buronan paling berbahaya. Ia khawatir akan keselamatan istri dari mantan suaminya tersebut. Terlebih Zen sangat menyayangi Karin sebagaimana kepada ibunya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Zen bersedih hati lantaran terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Karin.

Tampaknya Sasuke belum bisa berpikir jernih. Karena itulah Tayuya menggantikan Sasuke untuk menghubungi rekan-rekannya pada divisi penyidik. Jarang sekali ia melihat Sasuke begitu jauh dari sikap tenang. Pasti Sasuke sangat terguncang. Ia bisa memafhumi. Sebab, lebih dari siapapun, ia sangat mengetahui betapa Sasuke teramat mencintai Karin. Semasih menjadi istri Sasuke, ia sering mendapati pria itu melisankan nama Karin dalam kondisi tidak sadar.

"_Daijoubu yo_," bisik Tayuya sambil mengusap lembut bahu Sasuke. Ia berharap ayah dari putranya tersebut dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin seperti biasanya.

"Memangnya _Kaachan_ ke mana, Ma?" tanya Zen yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang sofa.

Tayuya juga bingung akan menjawab apa. Ia melirik Sasuke dan membaca bahasa bibir yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, "Aa … _Kaachan_ sedang berlibur, dan…," ia kembali melirik mantan suaminya, "—_Touchan_ sedih karena tidak diajak."

"_Kaachan_ juga tidak mengajakku…," gumam Zen dengan bibir manyun.

Ia kembali ke meja makan dengan kaki menghentak. Ternyata orang tuanya masih menganggapnya sebagai bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau ibunya tidak sedang berlibur. Ia mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke ketika menjawab telepon tadi. Nama ibunya meluncur dari mulut ayahnya di awal percakapan. Sudah pasti ia dapat menebak siapa lawan bicara Sasuke. Semenjak itu Sasuke jadi tampak gelisah, yang menurutnya aneh karena belum pernah melihat ayahnya begitu rapuh hati.

"Lho? Kenapa belum dimakan?" Tayuya menduduki kursi di sebelah Zen yang hanya menopang dagu dengan wajah cemberut. "Mama suapi, ya…?" bujuknya.

Zen masih bergeming. Namun matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ayolah, Zen … Mama harus segera berangkat kerja," bisik Tayuya.

"Berangkat saja," lirihnya acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi Mama tidak akan bisa tenang kalau Zen belum makan."

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan, kini meleleh di pipi Zen. Tayuya mengira kalau ia menangis lantaran mengambek karena tidak diajak berlibur oleh Karin. Padahal ia sangat mengkhawatirkan ibu keduanya. Jadilah ia mengunyah makanan dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis.

Tayuya tak sampai hati melihatnya. Ia menyuapi Zen sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang tidak hentinya menuruni pipi bocah itu.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Zen merebut sumpit yang dipegang ibunya setelah Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Pasti ayahnya tidak suka melihatnya sangat manja kepada ibunya.

Padahal tidak demikian. Sasuke hanya menilai ada yang janggal dalam tangisan Zen. Putranya bukanlah bocah yang cengeng.

.

* * *

.

Karin mengikat seprai dan gorden selama Suigetsu berada di kamar mandi. Ia tidak perlu melakukannya jika kunci kamar itu tidak dibawa oleh Suigetsu. Tangannya tampak gemetaran hebat dan sesekali ia menatap pintu kayu di hadapannya. Ia berniat untuk lari dari pria itu. Ia tidak mau tinggal berlama-lama dengan Suigetsu. Satu hari satu malam saja bersama pria itu sudah membuatnya ketar-ketir. Malahan semalam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur lantaran Suigetsu berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Kalau Sasuke sampai tahu, suaminya itu pun bisa jadi pembunuh, dan Suigetsu-lah korbannya—tentu saja.

Alasan lain ia merasa begitu was-was lantaran Suigetsu bukan hanya pembunuh, tetapi juga perampok. Ternyata telah banyak tindak kejahatan yang telah dilakukan oleh Suigetsu dalam kesengajaan. Begitu melarikan diri dari penjara, Suigetsu melakukan perampokan di beberapa toko swalayan untuk mempertahankan hidup. Ia baru mengetahui berita itu dari televisi yang ada di lobi penginapan. Namun, wig hitam dan kacamata gelap yang dikenakan Suigetsu berhasil menipu semua orang yang mereka temui.

Dengan detak jantung yang berpacu, Karin mencari dompet dan telepon genggamnya yang disembunyikan oleh Suigetsu entah di mana. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pulang ke Tokyo tanpa semua itu. Pertama ia membuka laci yang kemarin sempat disentuh oleh Suigetsu, dan ternyata kosong. Di lemari ia menemukan tas Suigetsu dalam keadaan terbuka. Jantungnya semakin berdebar ketika ia membongkar isi tas itu dan menemukan beberapa peluru—tanpa pistol. Di bagian depan tas itulah ia mendapati barang yang dicarinya. Ia langsung mengantonginya seraya membuang tas Suigetsu ke bawah melalui jendela.

Tidak ingin semakin mengulur waktu, ia segera menelepon polisi. Di luar, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Tetapi, dengan begitu usahanya untuk kabur tidak akan terdengar hingga ruangan di balik pintu itu. Untung saja Suigetsu tidak curiga saat ia minta kamar di lantai dua, atau maksimal lantai tiga.

Lekas-lekas Karin menurunkan ujung kain yang kini menyerupai tambang panjang, dengan pangkal ia talikan erat di lubang angin yang terhubung dengan kosen jendela. Setelah melemparkan koper pakaian dan tas kulitnya ke bawah, ia menuruni kaitan kain tersebut. Dan ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengganti rok selututnya dengan celana panjang.

"Beraninya kau…!"

Karin terbelalak ketika mendongak dan mendapati Suigetsu sudah melongok melalui jendela dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Meskipun kacamatanya sudah buram karena air, pandangannya masih jelas dibandingkan tidak mengenakannya. Mencoba mengabaikannya, ia kembali melanjutkan usahanya untuk menapak di tanah. Namun, Suigetsu tidak membiarkan usahanya berjalan mulus. Pria itu mengayunkan kain itu sembari berusaha menguraikan ikatan di bagian pangkalnya. Karin mempercepat upayanya untuk turun. Ia juga tetap berhati-hati karena kain menjadi licin setelah basah.

"Kalau kau tidak kembali, bukan hanya suami dan putramu yang akan ku bunuh!" pekik Suigetsu yang sedikit disamarkan suara hujan.

_**DOR!**_

Suigetsu menembakkan peluru dari pistol yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipegangnya.

Karin tidak mau termakan gertakan sambal Suigetsu. Pria itu tidak mungkin membunuhnya. Ia pun sudah melapor ke polisi perihal keberadaannya saat ini. Sayangnya Suigetsu semakin menarik kain itu dikarenakan gagal membuka ikatannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Karin melompat. Ia tidak mau lagi tertangkap oleh pria pelanggar hukum tersebut.

"_Itai_…," rintih Karin. Bagian belakang tubuhnya yang menyentuh tanah terlebih dulu. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kepala belakangnya terasa sangat sakit, begitu pula dengan pinggulnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Mendadak ia juga merasa sangat takut karena perutnya terasa nyeri.

Pandangannya semakin samar. Namun, ia terus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bangkit. Ia berusaha mencapai koper dan tasnya yang terlempar ke semak-semak. Langkahnya sedikit terseok karena sebelah kakinya terkilir. Kesadarannya berangsur hilang. Dan ia terus berharap agar polisi segera mendatangi lokasi tersebut.

_**DOR! DOR! DOR!**_

Karin pun terjerembap dan tidak sadarkan diri. Kacamatanya terpelanting hingga retak. Di antara kedua kakinya mengalir darah segar yang kemudian dilunturkan air hujan.

.

* * *

.

Menerima berita tentang Karin tak lantas membuat Sasuke merasa lega. Apalagi diinformasikan bahwa Karin harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit Kyoto. Sekarang Karin dalam proses dipindahkan ke salah satu rumah sakit di daerah Bunkyo atas permintaannya, juga saran dari Tayuya mengingat Suigetsu berhasil kabur dan mungkin masih berkeliaran di Kyoto. Karena kondisinya memungkinkan, pihak rumah sakit mengizinkan Karin dipindahkan ke Tokyo melalui jalur udara. Tak lebih dari satu jam Karin akan sampai di Tokyo.

Sasuke bergegas masuk kamar dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan Tayuya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah kakek dan nenekmu," katanya pada Zen yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku di sini saja," tolak Zen, "Aku akan menunggu _Kaachan_."

"Karin tidak akan pulang hari ini." Sasuke menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku setelah mengenakan ikat pinggang.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut _Touchan_."

"Bagaimana kalau kau main ke rumah sepupumu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu _Kaachan_," desaknya.

Sasuke mendengus. Zen benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan bocah itu terlihat lebih siap dibandingkan dirinya. Ia menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya sebelum menggandeng Zen keluar apartemen. Setelah itu, mereka jalan kaki menuju halte terdekat. Sasuke harus kembali membiasakan dirinya—juga keluarganya—dengan transportasi umum karena mobil dinas detektifnya ditarik kembali semenjak ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri tempo hari.

.

* * *

.

Karin masih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri saat tiba di rumah sakit Bunkyo, Tokyo. Sasuke yang semula menunggu di lobi bersama Zen dan Tayuya, langsung mengikuti laju ranjang Karin yang didorong menuju salah satu ruang perawatan. Polisi sudah dikerahkan ke rumah sakit tersebut, baik yang berseragam maupun yang melakukan penyamaran sebagai warga biasa. Memang tidak menutup kemungkinan Suigetsu akan kembali melakukan penyerangan terhadap Karin menilik semua peluru yang ditembakkannya masih meleset. Namun, beberapa penyidik menyimpulkan bahwa Suigetsu tidak berniat melukai Karin. Meskipun begitu, tindak antisipasi tetap harus dijalankan.

"Beruntung Karin-_san_ segera mendapatkan pertolongan, sehingga janinnya juga dapat diselamatkan," jelas dokter wanita yang menangani Karin.

"_Yokatta_…," desah Sasuke penuh kelegaan. Ia membalas pandangan penuh tanya Tayuya dengan senyum simpul. Mengetahui bahwa Karin dan calon bayi mereka dalam keadaan baik, kegelisahannya nyaris lenyap.

"Saat ini istri Anda masih sedikit demam," imbuh dokter berambut pirang tersebut, "tapi kami sudah memberikan obat yang aman bagi kandungannya."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_," ucap Sasuke tulus sembari membungkuk singkat.

Setelah mengantongi izin dari dokter, Sasuke memasuki kamar rawat Karin. Sedangkan Tayuya menahan Zen di kursi tunggu. Awalnya bocah itu bersikeras mengikuti Sasuke, namun langsung mengerti setelah Tayuya memberikan penjelasan secara halus bahwa mereka sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja.

Sementara itu Karin mulai sadar ketika Sasuke berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Ia merasa badannya seolah remuk. Rasa ngilu masih menyerang bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia juga belum memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Pinggulnya pun masih terasa nyeri.

Ah, bagaimana dengan perutnya? Khususnya keadaan bakal bayinya.

Kesadaran Karin mulai memenuh. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, bersamaan dengan gerakan lemah telapak tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Uchiha…," sambut Sasuke dengan senyum simpulnya.

Karin belum bisa melihat wajah suaminya dengan jelas. Penglihatannya masih buram. Matanya pun terasa panas.

"Kenapa Anda ada di sini, Tuan Detektif?" lirihnya seraya membuang muka membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke malah memaksa Karin untuk melihat ke arahnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Karin.

"Hei, aku bukan detektif lagi," katanya dengan berbisik. Ia segera melanjutkan sebelum Karin menyela ucapannya, "Mulai Senin depan, aku akan menjadi pengajar di akademi kepolisian."

"… Maksudmu—jadi maksudmu … kau mengundurkan diri? A-apa—gara-gara aku?" Karin gelagapan, "Tapi, Sasuke—aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tahu," sela Sasuke menenangkan, "Keputusan itu ku ambil bukan hanya karena kau. Aku juga menginginkannya—aku ingin meluangkan lebih banyak waktu untuk kalian…."

Meski begitu, Karin masih merasa bersalah. Menjadi seorang detektif adalah impian tunggal Sasuke sejak kanak-kanak. Padahal waktu itu—ketika ia masih menempuh pendidikan dokter spesialis di Boston—ia turut bahagia begitu menerima kabar dari Hinata bahwa Sasuke telah berhasil meraih mimpi yang sudah lama didekapnya. Dan sekarang … ia menghancurkannya?

"—A-aku memang pernah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi istri detektif, tapi … itu hanya karena emosi sesaat…," ujarnya, "—lantaran aku merasa tidak lebih dibutuhkan daripada rekan kerjamu—"

"Karin—"

"Kau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama asistenmu. Dibandingkan aku, dia yang selalu duduk di kursi penumpang mobil dinasmu, atau bahkan menggantikanmu mengemudi. Kau jarang makan di rumah—mungkin dia yang lebih sering menemanimu makan…."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak ingin menyela.

"Meski dia laki-laki, tetap saja aku merasa cemburu. Aku juga ingin menjadi sahabat terbaikmu…."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir istrinya dengan penuh kerinduan. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu merindukan Karin hanya lantaran tidak bersua selama kurang dari dua hari. "Karena itu, aku melepaskan profesi sebagai detektif supaya aku punya banyak waktu untuk kalian,"

Karin tersenyum lemah mendengarnya. Ia harap keputusan yang diambil Sasuke tepat dan tidak menimbulkan penyesalan di masa yang akan datang.

"—dan aku tidak akan menyesal," imbuh Sasuke yang seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Karin.

Senyum Karin kali ini terlihat lebih manis, meski hatinya belum merasa tenteram. "Oh ya, apa … dia sudah tertangkap?"

Sasuke tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Karin. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Houzuki Suigetsu berhasil melarikan diri lagi. Suigetsu begitu licin. Pria itu sudah tidak berada di kamarnya ketika beberapa polisi melakukan penyergapan. Mereka juga tidak melihat Suigetsu keluar dari penginapan, bahkan dari jendela sekalipun. Padahal menurut informasi yang diperolehnya, satuan polisi sudah mengepung lokasi tersebut.

"Kau nekat sekali—dan … sangat tidak sabaran." Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"… Aku tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja jika terus sekamar dengannya," balas Karin lemah, "Harus ku akui, aku memang kurang pertimbangan. Tapi aku hanya ingin segera terbebas darinya…." Ia mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu pria itu. Posisi Sasuke yang masih membungkuk memudahkannya untuk melakukan semua itu. "Aku takut…," gumamnya, "Ternyata jauh darimu sama dengan menggali kuburanku sendiri—"

"_Daijoubu_…," bisik Sasuke seraya mencium pipi Karin pelan-pelan. Ia lalu menduduki kursi di sebelah ranjang selepas dari pelukan Karin. Tanpa memudarkan senyum simpulnya, ia meraih telapak tangan Karin yang tidak terbalut selang infus, dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku—"

"_Daijoubu yo_…." Sasuke mengecup lembut tangan Karin yang berada dalam genggamannya seraya kembali mengalihkan percakapan ke soal lain, "Zen ada di luar. Dia sangat merindukanmu. Tidak biasanya dia menangis hanya karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama sehari semalam." Mungkin dengan begitu Karin bisa merasa lebih tenang. Ia tidak ingin Karin banyak pikiran.

Benar saja, Karin langsung tampak sumringah. "Aku juga sangat merindukannya," ujarnya disertai senyum lebar, "dan dia harus tahu kalau adiknya dalam keadaan sehat."

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih berseri-seri. Ia kemudian membawa Zen dan Tayuya masuk. Zen berlarian menghampiri ranjang dan berlanjut memberikan pelukan serta kecupan ringan di pipi Karin.

"_Kaachan_ tidak boleh berlibur tanpa aku…," pintanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" sahut Sasuke sok serius.

Zen melengos. "Pokoknya _Touchan_ tidak boleh ikut kalau aku berlibur sama _Kaachan_ dan Mama," ancamnya.

"Ya, sudah," balas Sasuke seakan tak mau tahu, "tidak masalah, aku bisa main sama adik—"

"Adikku juga ikut!"

Ruangan langsung dipenuhi oleh suara tawa Karin dan Tayuya. Sasuke hanya menunjukkan seringai tampannya melihat Zen menjadi kesal karenanya.

.

* * *

.

"_Okaerinasai_, _Kaachaaan_…," sambut Zen begitu Karin masuk apartemen. Ternyata Sasuke tidak membohonginya. Ayahnya benar-benar menjemput ibunya sepulang kerja. Bahkan ibunya sudah mengenakan kacamata baru yang bingkainya tidak terlalu tebal.

"_Tadaima_," balas Karin disertai senyum lembut. Zen memeluknya yang masih menggandeng lengan Sasuke. Ia pun melepaskan gandengannya pada suaminya dan membalas pelukan putranya dengan penuh sukacita.

Hanya seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Tetapi, rasanya sudah berbulan-bulan. Apalagi selama itu ia harus _bedrest_ dan dilarang menggunakan ponsel. Membosankan sekali.

Sasuke tidak selalu bisa menemaninya dikarenakan harus bekerja, begitu pun dengan Zen yang mesti sekolah. Di lain sisi, Tayuya memang melarang Zen terlalu sering membesuknya di rumah sakit lantaran bahaya masih mengintai selama Suigetsu belum dibekuk. Larangan itu juga berlaku untuk keluarga besarnya. Ia pun tidak ingin keluarganya turut celaka dikarenakan dirinya. Jadilah ia hanya menonton televisi atau membaca majalah yang dibawakan Sasuke untuk membunuh waktu. Dan tak terhitung seberapa sering ia mengajak bicara penghuni rahimnya.

Karin langsung menuju ruang tengah setelah melepas sepatunya. Di meja dapurnya ada Tayuya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum manis sebagai sambutan untuknya.

Urung membantu Tayuya lantaran dilarang oleh Sasuke, Karin menghampiri sangkar burung di dekat pintu kaca balkon yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Seingatnya sejoli merpati itu sudah dilepaskannya sebelum ia memenuhi perintah Suigetsu, karena ia khawatir burung peliharaannya tidak diberi makan oleh Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk. Waktu itu ia hanya bisa berharap agar sepasang burung dara bernama Lovey dan Dovey tersebut dapat bertahan hidup di alam.

"Mereka tidak mau pergi dari balkon," jelas Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan piting-memiting dengan Zen di sofa.

"Mungkin mereka tahu kalau kau pasti pulang," tambah Tayuya.

Karin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia kemudian membuka tutup sangkar dan membelai dua burung berbulu putih tersebut. Imut sekali, apalagi ketika mereka berbagi makanan yang ia letakkan di telapak tangannya.

"Aku lho yang memasukkan mereka ke sangkar," sahut Zen, "Aku juga yang setiap hari memberi mereka makan dan membersihkan kandangnya. _Touchan_ tetap malas seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak percaya," tukas Sasuke, "Pasti mereka masuk sendiri ke sangkarnya. Dan jangan seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu. Tanpa pakan burung yang ku beli, mereka tidak mungkin bisa makan."

Hidung Zen tampak kembang kempis. "_Touchan_ memang sangat menyebalkaaan…!"

Sasuke bergegas mandi sebelum terkena amukan Zen. Karin dan Tayuya hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan mereka. Selalu saja ribut kalau keduanya bertemu. Mereka juga sama-sama keras kepala, dan jarang di antara ayah dan anak tersebut yang mau mengalah.

_The son is like his father_. _Like father_, _like son_….

.

* * *

.

Kurang dari seminggu Sasuke genap berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Namun, Karin masih bingung akan memberikan kado apa untuk suaminya. Ia jadi termenung dengan pikiran melayang ke mana-mana. Suara Sasuke dan Zen bersahutan memanggilnya, sukses membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Eh?" Untuk sesaat Karin masih tampak linglung. Ia lalu tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuat mereka meminta pendapatnya. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatian pada lukisan berbingkai yang hendak digantung di dinding bagian atas sofa. Itu lukisan Zen yang dihadiahkan untuknya, dan Sasuke yang memasangkan bingkainya. "Sudah pas, kok," katanya kemudian disertai senyum riang.

Sasuke langsung turun dari atas sofa. Ia lekas membereskan perkakas tukangnya sebelum diomeli oleh Karin lantaran membuat ruang tengah menjadi kurang enak dipandang. Sementara itu Karin melihat isi kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya untuk makan malam. Sepertinya ia harus segera berbelanja lagi, lebih-lebih hari ulang tahun Sasuke sudah sangat dekat.

Mungkin mulai bulan depan ia akan menerapkan kembali sistem belanja bulanan seperti masa-masa awal pernikahannya enam tahun silam. Ia sampai lupa kapan terakhir kali menerapkannya. Tahu-tahu ia dan Sasuke sama-sama sibuk dengan profesi masing-masing. Sehingga jadwal belanja dapur jadi kurang teratur.

Sejak setahun belakangan ia rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang internis demi berjalannya program hamil. Dan syukurlah usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Ia pun harus mulai menambah jumlah serta variasi produk dalam daftar belanjanya.

"Zen ingin makan apa malam ini?" tanyanya sembari mengecek tanggal kedaluarsa pada kemasan sup instan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Malam ini terserah _Kaachan_," jawabnya dari balik kamar mandi. Agaknya anak itu akan berendam bersama ayahnya. "Oh ya, _Touchan_ iri karena tidak ditanyai juga," imbuhnya seraya terkikik geli.

"_Anata_ ingin dimasakkan apa?" Karin bertanya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat dan terkesan sok imut.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi," sahut Sasuke yang suaranya sedikit teredam tembok dan pintu, "Kau membuatku merinding."

Karin dan Zen cekikikan di tempat yang berbeda.

.

* * *

.

Akhir pekan kembali menjadi hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Karin dan Zen. Sejak menjadi pengajar, Sasuke tidak lagi bekerja pada hari itu. Jadilah Sasuke bisa menemani mereka berbelanja, tak peduli jika mesti menggunakan jasa kendaraan umum. Barangkali ia harus segera membeli mobil pribadi, mengingat bulan ini ia tetap membayar biaya parkir apartemen meski mobil dinasnya sudah ditarik.

_**DOR!**_

Perputaran waktu seakan berjalan melambat. Karin dan Zen terbelalak menyaksikan Sasuke yang perlahan limbung di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Darah merembes di bagian dada kemeja putih Sasuke, dan dengan cepat menggenangi lantai. Pekikan Zen seolah menjadi tamparan yang membawa Karin ke alam nyata. Kakinya hampir goyah begitu mendapati Sasuke meringkuk di lantai, bersimbah darah, dan bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal. Padahal ia berharap yang dialaminya saat itu hanyalah bunga tidur. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Zen sendiri belum memercayai apa yang dilihatnya karena terlalu syok.

"… Sas—"

"M-masuk…," lirih Sasuke di ambang kesadarannya. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa menangkap sosok pelaku yang bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan diri. Malahan pria itu berjalan mendekat. Melihat istri dan putranya masih bergeming, ia mengeraskan suaranya, "Masuk ku bilang! MASUK!"

Karin mendorong Zen masuk apartemen setelah menyuruh bocah itu menghubungi Tayuya. Sasuke sudah kehilangan daya untuk memaksa Karin mengikuti langkah Zen. Kehendak wanita memang bisa mengungguli kerasnya batu, dan Karin benar-benar berpegang pada slogannya.

Karin memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Suigetsu yang datang menghampiri sambil memainkan pistol di tangannya. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah bercampur air mata.

_**BUAGH!**_

Kacamata Karin terpelanting setelah tinju dilayangkan ke wajahnya. Bahkan tubuhnya terjerembap tanpa sempat memberikan perlawanan.

"Berengsek!" Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Sasuke bangkit dan menghantam tengkuk Suigetsu menggunakan lengan atasnya.

Suigetsu membungkuk kesakitan disusul dengan suara debaman tubuh Sasuke yang kembali jatuh di lantai. Peluru lainnya nyaris ditembakkan ke badan Sasuke hingga Karin menyentak tangan Suigetsu dilanjutkan dengan tendangan. Saat Suigetsu lengah, Karin menyambar pistol yang terlempar dan segera menembakkan sisa peluru ke udara sampai tak tersisa. Tanpa ia sadari Suigetsu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Secepat kilat pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun.

"Sial…." Sasuke mengumpat lirih karena ia sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Tetapi, hal buruk yang sekarang terjadi adalah di luar kehendaknya. Dadanya tertembak—ia hanya bisa berharap organ vitalnya tidak tertembus dan bala bantuan segera datang. Dengan gerak lambat ia bangkit dan memiting Suigetsu dari belakang. Lama-lama indra pendengarnya seolah tak berfungsi. Napasnya sangat sesak. Pandangannya pun memburam, namun ia masih bisa membaca gerakan bibir Karin yang memanggil namanya.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Karin berada di sisi Sasuke saat pria itu terbangun dari komanya. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke dalam keadaan tidak sadar sama sekali semenjak keluar dari ruang operasi. Sekarang pun Sasuke masih membutuhkan ventilator untuk membantunya bernapas.

"Hei, kau melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu," sambut Karin dengan senyum lemahnya.

"_Daijoubu_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suaranya yang teramat pelan.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum menanyakan hal itu padaku!" tandas Karin sembari memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "—_Baka_!"

Karin beringsut memeluk leher Sasuke, membiarkan air matanya tertumpah setelah tertahan selama tiga hari terakhir. "_Daijoubu yo_…," bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Tak ingin menekan luka Sasuke yang belum mengering, Karin menegakkan badannya dan kembali duduk. Ia tertawa setengah terisak saat Sasuke menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia lalu menggenggam telapak tangan besar itu dan mengecupnya lembut.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_…," ucapnya. Kali ini senyum manis merekah di bibirnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan memberimu kado," imbuhnya berlagak acuh tak acuh, "karena kau telah membuat semua orang merasa khawatir."

Selama Sasuke dalam keadaan koma, ia tidak sempat memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri—apalagi mengenai hadiah ulang tahun—lantaran suasana hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau. Keluarganya selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan, pulang, dan beristirahat cukup. Kalau tidak begitu, sepanjang hari ia akan duduk di sisi ranjang Sasuke, tanpa makan ataupun minum. Andai ia juga tidak diingatkan tentang nyawa lain yang sedang tumbuh di rahimnya, pasti ia kurang memedulikan kesehatannya.

"Bahkan Zen menangis berhari-hari karenamu. Anak didikmu juga keteteran karena seharusnya mereka mendapatkan ujian sebelum liburan musim panas. Pokoknya tahun ini tidak ada hadiah ulang tahun untukmu—"

"Kehadiran dan senyumanmu sudah cukup bagiku…," lirih Sasuke.

Wajah Karin memerah sebelum tampak merengut. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih bisa menggombal!" desisnya tajam, "Dasar perayu!"

Setelah itu, satu per satu anggota keluarga besar mereka memasuki ruangan. Zen langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke sambil tergugu. Dan entah mengapa hal itu malah mengundang tawa orang-orang dewasa yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

**Owari?**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Ternyata masih ada para pembaca baik hati yang bersedia review Setsunai Koi Monogatari; Neerval-Li, Hasegawa Nanaho, PurpleTurqoiseYagami, dan Nara Kazuki. Terima kasih, dan jangan kapok untuk mampir lagi, ya…. ^^**

**Oh ya, di fic kemarin lupa nyertain ucapan selamat ulang tahun buat Uzumaki Karin; 20 Juni (meski sangat telat), dan yang ini meski terlalu cepat juga bisa dianggap sebagai birthday fic (padahal sama sekali tidak cocok) buat Uchiha Sasuke; 23 Juli. Semoga masih bisa nulis fic tentangmu lagi, Sasuppyon****…****. \^o^/**

**Mind to CnC or RnR…?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita….**

**12/07/2012**


End file.
